It's hard to say Goodbye
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx have to say goodbye. And, saying goodbye is never easy, but goodbye doesn't always mean forever.  My first Flix fan fiction  One shot. Please R&R - there's some Flix romance hinted, and some humor, too.


**IT'S HARD TO SAY GOODBYE, written by: Balseirocharmed**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Hello there, fan fiction readers! This is my first go at writing Kid Flash / Jinx Fan Fiction. I hope I did a well enough job catching both of them in this small one shot that I have written. Please don't forget that after you have read, to leave a review, short or long, it doesn't matter, just let me know what you thought. ~Balseirocharmed**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

In an abandoned, yet well kept building in Jump City, the Hive 5 members resided. Despite the name, the Hive 5 actually had six members, not five, like their name made you think. There were five boys: Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd; and only one girl, Jinx. All of them were meta-humans with powers and / or abilities beyond normal humans, but it was the girl that had caught the eye of a certain speedy bystander. She had unusual pink eyes, and cotton candy pink hair to match. Her powers were unique, causing pain to whoever she decided to inflict her power upon.

Jinx always believed that her only choice was evil, and that she had no other option since her powers could only inflict bad luck. Not that she had been thinking of ever joining forces with good. Before that one cocky, annoying, dashing kid in yellow and red spandex, who she had come to know as Kid Flash came into the picture, she hadn't had second thoughts about whether what she doing was below her, and that maybe she could do better. It had never crossed her mind, before now. She had always known that good and her just weren't compatible. Never in a million years. At least that was what she had always told herself.

* * *

Jinx was standing in front of the building where she and the rest of the Hive 5 lived, her path to go inside blocked by a determined boy in spandex.

"Move." ordered Jinx, tapping her foot against the floor, impatient. Her eyes flashed pink, dangerously. "Before I make you move."

He didn't look fazed by her threat. She flicked her fingers, aiming bad luck in his direction, but he moved to the side, avoiding the hit. Shrugging, she took this as her chance to retreat to her quarters as walked towards the door, but before she could, the speedster was already on her tail again.

"Come on," Kid Flash said, quickly running in front of Jinx, once again blocking her path. "You're better than this." he paused, and added in a soft whisper "Better than them…" He wanted to also say that she deserved better than this life, but decided that it would probably cause her to hex him, so he didn't say it.

Jinx sighed, and crossed her arms. "We've been over this before" she replied, glumly. "Good was never an option for me." she paused before adding in a not pleased tone, "and those boys in there, no matter how much of an idiot all of them are, they're my friends!"

"Sure it is." urged Kid Flash, smiling. "You always had a choice…and I guess I shouldn't have said what I said about your friends…but you know as much as I do, that you could do better than all of this. So much better if you let yourself"

"You don't get it, do you?" retorted Jinx, tapping her foot against the floor in a rhythm. "I'm bad luck!"

He shrugged, not seeing what was the big deal. "So?"

Her eyes flashed pink in annoyance, and she pushed pass him. "You know what? I don't have to listen to this. I'm going inside!"

Kid Flash's eyes widened. Not wanting her to leave just yet, he rushed to catch up with the pink haired girl. "Wait, Jinx!" Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and she blinked them multiple times, causing boxes filled with heavy object on the roof above Kid Flash to fall.

Kid Flash quickly moved out of the spot where the boxes fell, and exclaimed "Hey, that could have hit me!"

Rolling her eyes, Jinx retorted "That's the point!"

He opened his mouth to respond to that, but shut it as his communicator rang, the Teen Titans' theme song playing before a similar leader's voice cut through the music,

"Kid Flash, this is Robin, please pick up… I repeat, this is Robin, pick up!"

Kid Flash flashed Jinx an sincere smile, saying "Uh, I guess I should get that, huh?"

Jinx shrugged, not caring if he answered or not, but said "It would be wise."

Kid Flash laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right."

"Robin to Kid Flash, pick up!" came Robin's more urgent voice from Kid Flash's communicator once more.

Kid Flash held his finger to Jinx, and said "This will only take a moment, so please don't go just yet." Jinx nodded, and he answered the call. "This is Kid Flash."

Jinx didn't know what kept her there, or what made her listen to his request. In the old days, she would have spit on such words from a hero, but these were the new days. Things were different now.

* * *

Robin's face showed up in the communicator, and he exclaimed "Finally! What were you doing that took you so long to answer?"

"I was uh…" Kid Flash trailed off, looking around the area, trying to find an explanation.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" exclaimed Robin in question, mouth agape.

Kid Flash tried to play it cool, and he grinned. "I don't know…Who do you think it is?" he asked, coyly.

Robin glared, and said in a no nonsense tone of voice, "Kid Flash!"

"Robin!" mocked Kid Flash, smirking.

Jinx had to admit, watching the yellow and red spandex speedster get on the Bird Boy's nerves instead of hers for a change was actually interesting. She had to bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing because she didn't want to give Kid Flash any pleasure of seeing her even remotely happy with him near. That would only boost his ego even more than it already was, and she didn't want nor need that.

Robin's eyes flashed dangerously in annoyance, "If you don't quit that at this moment…I will…"

Smirking, Kid Flash tempted "Oh, what will you do?"

"You don't want to even know what I'd do" mumbled Robin, "I swear to the Bat, it will be something you will regret."

"Don't you mean something you'd regret?" asked Kid Flash, arching an eyebrow up.

"Oh, I know I won't regret it." replied Robin, "But I am sure that you sure would."

Kid Flash shrugged, deciding that they had fooled around enough already.

"Okay…Anyways, did you call just chat, or did you actually have something important to say?" he questioned.

"Right, almost forgot…" muttered Robin, remembering why he had called. "Sadly, I did not call to just chat it up. We need back up here, and you're probably the one that can get here the fastest."

"Well thanks, I'm touched." Kid Flash said, placing a hand against his heart.

Robin rolled his eyes, and mumbled "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just…Finish whatever you were doing with her" he said, pointing at Jinx. "Then, get the speedy butt down here!"

Kid Flash nodded, quickly. Saluting, he exclaimed "Aye, aye, Robin!"

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "What I have to put up with…" he mumbled.

"I'm still here" Kid Flash reminded, grinning.

"Oh, so you are." retorted Robin, pressing the disconnect button on his communicator.

* * *

Jinx couldn't help it, she laughed. He turned his attention to the girl, who was laughing.

"What's funny?" Kid Flash asked, smiling softly.

Instantly, Jinx's laughing ceased. "Nothing." she retorted, her face lacking any emotion that would give her away.

Smiling, Kid Flash shrugged, deciding not to press on further. "Okay."

Jinx's eyes widened, surprised that he hadn't tried to make her admit to why she was laughing, but she didn't say anything. For a moment, there was just silence between the two.

Breaking the silence, Kid Flash whispered, "Well, duty calls." He sighed. He really didn't want to leave, but when duty called, duty called.

She shrugged. "Yeah." she whispered, softly.

Kid Flash sped up closer to Jinx until he was only a few inches away from her.

He smiled. "Well, I guess this is good bye for now?"

She rolled her eyes, and said "Sure." On the outside she probably didn't seem to care that the boy was leaving, but on the inside, she was yelling for him not to leave yet, but she would never voice that. Never.

Kid Flash's eyes twinkled with something that was unfamiliar to Jinx. In her sixteen years, she had only seen that look once in her life, and that was with Stone, who she had later found out was one of those titans.

"Jinx…I'll miss you" he whispered, softly.

He inched his head closer to hers, and she had been so sure that was going to kiss her. Well he did, but not exactly how she had predicted. Against her gray cheek, he had left the feeling of his soft, moist lips. It was barely a kiss really, more like a soft peck, but it was enough to make her zone out. He slowly backed away, smiling softly at her.

"Good Bye, Jinx…Until we meet again, ma' lady" he said in a soft whisper.

Still lost in a daze, Jinx simply blinked, her eyes showing confusion, yet the wide smile that was spread out over face showed that she was in bliss.

Shaking his head, he chuckled softly. "Don't forget me." he whispered in a loving tone, "Don't ever forget me."

She blinked, taking his words in. Nodding, she replied in the same tone, "Okay."

"Will you miss me?" asked Kid Flash, deciding to try and see if she'd admit anything in the bliss state she was currently in. To his disappointment, she shook herself out of it.

She laughed, trying to convince him that she actually found the idea of missing him amusing and hilarious. "Why would I miss you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he taunted in a sing-song voice, "Okay. Whatever you say, Jinx."

Before she realized that he was teasing her, she nodded, pleased with his agreement. "Wait…hey!" she exclaimed.

He smirked, his hands up in defense. "What?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. She turned around, so her back faced Kid Flash.

His smirk fell, and he stepped closer to her. "Jinx…please don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad…" she grumbled.

He stared at her, almost as if he was trying to dig deeper into her soul. "Okay, you're not mad…but please, I don't want to leave with you annoyed at me, or anything negative."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Kid Flash?" she sighed.

"Yeah?" he asked, digging his foot in the dirt under his feet.

"Don't you think you should get going?" she advised, "I know Robin, though maybe not as well as you because…well you know…but, I know he wouldn't like to be kept waiting…for uh…" she glanced at a clock, that was conveniently on a wall near her. "More than fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes passed?" he asked, shocked. "Robin will kill me." he whispered quietly to himself.

"No-" she answered, her back still facing him.

He sighed, in relief. "Oh, good. For a moment, I thought-" he exclaimed, relieved.

"-I wasn't finished," she said, interrupting him mid-sentence. "Fifteen minutes didn't pass, but twenty minutes, now twenty one minutes passed."

Mouth agape, Kid Flash whispered in a tone, which was almost inaudible, "Oh."

Although her back was turned to face him, she could already tell that his mouth was open due to his tone. "Close your mouth before flies decided to make a nest there." Jinx said, and then he had swiftly shut his mouth.

* * *

In a motion faster than light itself, Kid Flash sped off to a near rose garden he had seen while patrolling the streets of Jump City. It didn't take him too long to pick up the perfect red rose, having forage for it prior to confronting Jinx. He smiled to himself, quickly running towards the spot he had left the girl. When he returned with the rose in hand, Jinx was still standing with her back facing him. He kneeled down, and softly placed the delicate red rose on the floor behind her.

"Good bye, Jinx…" he said, preparing to leave.

She said nothing. She just nodded, letting him know she heard him. Not that it was possible to not hear him since he was loud, but it let him know she was paying attention.

Before taking off into the busy world, Kid Flash flashed her one more cutesy smile of his, and whispered softly "And even if you won't miss me, I'll miss you enough for the both of us." Then he sped off in the night, never looking back, for he knew if he did, he would never leave.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him leave. She sighed, softly. She finally turned around, where if Kid Flash had been right there, her back wouldn't have been facing him anymore. Noticing the rose placed on the floor, she bent down, and picked up, careful not to crush the red petals. She brought the flower up to her nose, and sniffed it.

The floor still hovering over her nose, she whispered even though she was sure that he was long gone already, "Bye, Kid Flash…I-I'll miss…you"

A small smile set on Kid Flash's face, the scene below him making him happy. He was perched on top of the building that he had only a moment ago been standing beside, talking with the girl below.

"I'll miss you too, Jinx" he whispered softly, though, he knew she probably wouldn't hear him.

He resumed walking towards the edge of the roof, having decided he would use his fast running abilities once he was off the roof. His eyes had been watching Jinx a little too closely, that he failed to notice the change of steepness of the floor on the roof, and he tripped, almost colliding with a pile of boxes that were stacked up in a pyramid formation on the roof. He quickly spread his arms out to balance himself.

When he was balanced, he sighed. "Whoa, that was close." he exclaimed, knowing that if he had tripped then he would have probably crashed into those boxes, which would have caused them to fall, and make a loud noise.

A wind blew by, causing the pile of boxes to lose their steadiness, and the boxes started to wobble, left and right. When the boxes stopped wobbling, and not one box had fallen, Kid Flash let out a breath he had been holding. Too bad, his breath was just like a big gust of wind blowing on boxes, maybe even worse. His released breath, caused the boxes to wobble once more.

His eyes widened. "Uh, oh…no, no! Don't fall…don't fall!" he commanded the boxes. Unable to watch, he covered his eyes with his hand, waiting for a crash. When he heard no crash, he peaked through the cracks of his fingers. The boxes had stopped wobbling, and had not fallen.

He shrugged, seeing this as a sign. "I guess good luck is on my side today." he said, walking on. He hadn't expected on his shoe to come untied during all of this mess, and he hadn't been able to catch himself this time. When he stepped on the untied lace, it caused him to fall forward, into the pile of boxes. He crashed right in the middle of the boxes. Since the boxes had cushioned his fall, the crash didn't hurt, but what came after the crash was a bit hard to watch.

He flinched as the boxes fell down to the ground with a loud bang, knowing it was drawing unwanted attention. He stood up, decided he should leave before he was spotted.

* * *

Back on the floor, Jinx had been still standing there, sniffing her rose, when she heard the crash.

"What the…" she mumbled to herself.

She glanced up towards the top of the building, where the crash had probably came from. Despite herself, she felt her lips curve upward into a small smile at the moment her eyes caught sight of the boy as he stood up.

"Should of known" she said, laughing softly to herself.

She walked towards where some of the boxes had fallen, and she stood there, watching him speed off into the night again

As she watched his retreating form, she called out softly, "I won't forget you, if you promise you'll never forget me…" She shook her head, walking away, still smiling. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not. She was sure that she had been loud enough to have been heard, but reasoned that the distance probably made her voice quieter, so he probably hadn't heard her.

But he had. Her voice rang in his ears as he had run, and his lips had curved up into a smile. "I promise" he whispered softly, "I'll never forget you, Jinx." Not needing his sight to run in the night since he knew the streets well enough, he shut his eyes as he repeated in a soft, yet powerful whisper "Never."

Jinx smiled. Although they were miles apart, she had still managed to hear his promise. She heard it loud and clear as she placed the rose in a glass vase filled with water.

Neither one had forgotten the other during the days and nights that he was not there. Both hearts ached to be near each other again.

Jinx laid on her bed, trying to read a book that she had checked out at a local library when there was a soft tapping on her window. She sighed, at this point she would never finish the book.  
She stood, and gasp. She hurried towards her window, unlocking the hatch. Opening it, she exclaiming in a hush whisper "what are you doing here?"

"I said I would be back." replied the boy in spandex, "Our good bye wasn't going to be forever."

She nodded. "I remember" she said, pausing. "I'm just…"

"Happy?" suggested Kid Flash. She bit her lip, and nodded. "That's good…I'm happy to see you, too."

"There's something you're not telling me?" she asked.

He smiled. "I have to go back in two days but-"

Disappointed, she sighed. "Oh…there's a but to this?"

"You could join me." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jinx.

"Join me!" he explained, "We'll never have to say good bye again, we'd always been around each other"

She bit down on her lip, "Well as tempting as that sound…I don't know"

"Come on, what's holding you back?" he whispered, "I'm sure your friends will be okay with you gone for a few days, maybe…more."

"Okay. I'll go with you…" she gave in, "But only so I don't have to struggle with saying goodbye." But that they both knew was a lie, but neither one of them spoke up.

He nodded. "Right." he agreed, "It's hard to say goodbye…never knowing when…" he trailed off, and smiled.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her off to watch the sun setting. As the sun set, they both talked of what they had done during the days that they had been without the other. While Kid Flash gave his story about the adventure he had when they had been apart, Jinx listened closely. After talking for a while, both sat down, and watched the rest of the setting sun.

"It's getting late" pointed out Kid Flash, "I should go.."

Jinx looked up, and said "Don't go."

"What?" questioned Kid Flash, "I have, too-" he paused, seeing Jinx pout, upset. He added an explanation, "Jinx…I'll be back tomorrow. But, I should probably go before your friends get suspicious."

"Who cares about those idiots." was Jinx's response.

He arched an eyebrow up, "Jinx?"

"I don't want to have to struggle with saying goodbye anymore" whispered Jinx, "Take me with you"

He needed no other word. He nodded, picking her up. Before running into the night, he warned her of what she might feel after being in fast motion, but she did not care, as long as he was with her.

When he stopped running, they were in a small apartment. It was smaller than she was used to, but that didn't matter. As long as he was here with her, and she did not have to struggle with goodbyes, it would not matter.

_~The End~_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well I thought that was a great spot to end it. What do you think, though? Do you agree? Let me know everything you think of this, and what you think I might be able to do to improve with this pairing and writing in general.**

**~Balseirocharmed**


End file.
